Little Black Lies
by JB Rose
Summary: If walls could talk, they could tell you all the lies that they hear... Even the dirty ones. They call them Little Black Lies
1. Chapter 1

**This was a request of such for Bella ****MacLeod so here you go honey. Also a big thank you to Charli for editing it for me…..**

**Disclaimer: don't own in anyway shape or form. I just use the names**

The moment my eyes landed on her, I knew she was mine. The angel sang to the monster within me, calling it to take her away from the _boy_ that claimed her as his.

Never once letting my eyes leave her, I stood and walked towards my more erratic brother. I let my finger tips run across the back of Aro's hand, letting him see what was going on through my mind. Though I did have to question why the _boy_ hadn't tried to attack me or even show more hostility than he all ready did. I got my answer when he pushed my angel behind him before biting out, "What have you done? Why can't I hear you anymore?"

I knew the moment the words left his mouth that it was my angel that had caused his gift to no longer work on us. It seemed I wasn't the only one to come to the same conclusion as the _boy_ spun round causing my angel to back away and into Demetri's waiting arms.

I found myself smirking as the moment the _boy_ tried to step forward, she pressed herself more in Demetri's chest as if she was using him as a shield.

"Bella, I am not angry with you." he said. "Now come to me at once. It's not safe to be anywhere near any of them. They could hurt you."

It took everything in me not to let out a growl at his words but the look that crossed his face as my angel spoke caused it to catch in my throat.

"You mean like you did? Welcome me with open arms, pretend to love me and then, after one little accident that wasn't Jasper fault, by the way, leave me broken and lost in the woods? Do you know I was found by wolves suffering from Hypothermia?"

This time, I wasn't the only one who had to stop myself from growling as the _seer_ turned on the _boy_.

"This is your entire fault. If you hadn't gotten all emo on us, Bella would be coming home with us. Instead, now, thanks to you, I have not only lost a sister but Charlie has lost his daughter."

It took me a moment to work out what she was saying. Did this mean that my angel would be remaining here with us or more importantly me?

"Alice, what are you going on about? Bella will be coming home with us."

I rolled my eyes at how stupid the_ boy_ really was. His family had broken the rules by letting my angel find out about us and then left her still human. It was the first time that Marcus had spoken since this whole thing started.

"You two are free to go as a favor to Carlisle; however, Miss Swan is to remain here with us. You broke the rules and now she must pay the price. Now say your goodbyes before we change our minds and allow the guards to destroy you both."

I stayed where I was watching as the _seer_ walked up to my angel, stopping just short of where she was still wrapped up in Demetri's arms. Without moving from Demetri's arms my angel took her hand and gave it a quick squeeze.

"Don't worry, Alice, something tells me I am perfectly safe. Please tell Jasper I don't blame him for what happened. I didn't then and I still don't now."

The way my angel looked up at Demetri as she mentioned that she would be safe, caused my un-beating heart to feel like it was beating once more. My family would become hers, as well and then, once she was settled, I would make her mine, once and for all.

I was brought back to the here and now, when a loud snarl filled the air as the _boy_ tried to get to my angel. I watched as Demetri spun her round and into Alec's waiting arms as both, Felix and he, made a grab for the _boy_. Felix was slightly quicker, grabbing him by the throat before throwing him across the room, causing one of the thousand year old marble pillars to become cracked in the process.

Demetri picked him up, once again, before pressing him into the wall, causing that to crack, as well. I watched as Aro started to grit his teeth as one of his favourite rooms was slowly destroyed by his guards.

"Enough. You two are free to go and you are not to return unless you're with Carlisle. Demetri, Felix, please show the Cullen's out without damaging my castle anymore. Miss Swan, if you would please allow Alec to take you to your rooms, we will meet with you once things are calmer."

I watched as my angel nodded her head before she allowed Alec to take her hand in his and lead her from the room, away from the _boy_.

The moment the door closed behind her, I allowed the monster in me to come to the surface. I watched as the _seer_ moved way to stand next to Jane, showing submission, as I stalked across the room towards the _boy_. Before Demetri could blink, I pulled the boy from his hold, bringing him so he was eye to eye with me.

"Aro and Marcus might be forgiving but I am not. If you come near her again, I will make sure that you don't leave these walls alive. She is with us now." I threw him towards the doors, where he remained, as I turned to the _seer_. "You and your mate are all ways welcome. Bella would never forgive me if I wouldn't allow that."

I watched as she nodded her head before running across the room to help the _boy_ to stand and pulling him from the room, followed by Felix and Demetri. I took a deep breath before turning to face my two very amused looking brothers and, much to my horror, my twin sister, Athenodora, who must have entered the room during my little speech to the _boy_.

"So my dear brother, I see you have finally met your mate. When do I get to actually see her?"

I rolled my eyes at her comment just as the Demetri and Felix re-entered the room, both looking pissed off.

"He's going to be a pain in our asses. He is determined that she belongs to him and that nothing can stop him from reclaiming her. Miss Cullen is hoping once she has him back to Carlisle, he can do something about him."

I watched as Aro nodded his head before breaking up the meeting. Ignoring my sister, I ran from the room following my angel's scent realizing that I was heading towards my own wing. It wasn't until I reached my study door that I stopped and arrange dmyself to look presentable once more. Once I was sure it didn't look as if I had run all the way to my rooms, I slowly opened the door, nodding to Alec, who had stationed himself inside the door.

"I thought it would be wise to place her in here, for now. She is currently resting on your sofa. I didn't think it would be okay if I allowed her on your bed, not without your permission first."

I nodded my head in his direction. Aro had changed Jane, while I had changed Alec. They were both burnt for being witches and we didn't have long to turn them. Alec was my only child and soon I hoped to have another, in the form of my angel.

"Leave us. Make sure Gianna makes herself useful for once and get her to get Miss Swan some food. I will take Miss Swan later to get clothing and any bathroom stuff she requires."

Alec nodded his head without saying anything before slipping from the room. For the first time since the whole mess started, I was truly alone with my angel. I slowly made my way towards my study, stopping at the door when I noticed my angel wasn't resting as Alec thought. I found her studying the many books that I had lined the walls. Where both Aro and Marcus where all collecting history books, books about the arts and other such things that I deemed useless, as we had lived through and remembered it all anyway, my collection was made of some of the world's best written fiction.

There are many who see us as being evil for following our nature but I found the human mind much more evil. Shaking my head, I moved so I was standing behind her before letting out a low cough, causing my angel to jump in fright.

"I am sorry; I promise I didn't touch anything."

I found myself reaching out before brushing one of my fingers down her check, watching as the blood rose to the surface. It took everything in me not to purr.

"It would have been fine, if you had. What's mine, is now yours and what was yours, is now mine." I let my words settle in as I made my way over to my desk. I watched as her beautiful form stilled as she worked out what I had actually said.

"What?"

She sounded like she was out of breath and as sexy as hell, or I would have found her question rude.

"It is what it sounds like. You were told of our world, which is against our higher laws, and then you were left alone, still very much human. As none of us are inclined to kill you, it has been left up to me to change you. I only have one other child and that is Alec. He is the only other person who may enter my rooms without permission."

As I spoke to her, I noticed how broken she actually was. I also didn't want to inform my angel what she meant to me. Not yet anyway.

"You have until sunset tomorrow to finalize anything. It smells as if Alec has returned with something for you eat. I suggest you do. You are free to walk anywhere within the palace grounds but only if are escorted by Alec or Demetri. You are dismissed."

I watched as my angel bowed her head before quickly leaving my study. I could smell the salt tears that had sprang from her eyes but I wouldn't baby her. I wasn't the most pleasant of men when I was human and, being attacked by a werewolf half way through my change, left me even more unpleasant. I wasn't a pure vampire like my brothers and was often looked down on at the start but that changed when I destroyed, not only nearly every werewolf out there but a large number of vampires, as well.

I sat and listened as my angel thanked Alec for the food before she started to eat. It was less than two minutes before I heard a very worried Alec

"Shouldn't you have eaten more?"

I found myself getting up and floating to the small dining room that I often used as a map room, stopping when I saw that she had barely eaten anything. Before I could say anything, my angel spoke.

"Actually, that is more than I have eaten for a while. I am sure that you are unaware but during times of great emotional moments, a human's body finds it difficult to do much. Eating just happens to be one of them."

I nodded my head towards Alec before leaving the room without saying anything. I knew what she said to be true after listening to Carlisle and Aro talk over the phone while we waited for her to arrive earlier.

I listened as she begged Alec to allow her to leave the rooms. I waited until I heard the door shutting behind them before I allowed myself to take a deep breath, allowing her scent to fill my very being. I felt myself become hard as I allowed her scent to work its way into my system.

B POV

I followed Alec out into what he called, the Royal Gardens. They were only allowed to be entered by the brother and mates. I was a little surprised to find Marcus waiting for me. He nodded his head towards Alec before he offered me his arm. Without even thinking about it, I took it, allowing him to pull me into the late sun. I couldn't stop myself from almost purring as the warm sun hit my skin. For the first time since Edward entered my life, I truly allowed myself to enjoy its warm rays. By this time tomorrow, I would be in mind-melting pain.

"Caius isn't as bad as he seems, Ms. Swan. Unlike Aro and myself, when we entrusted him with looking after the vampire world, Caius had to show he belonged in his seat. I am sure you weren't told that, when he was changing, he was attacked by a lone werewolf leaving him to be a hybrid. Every full moon, he locks himself away from the rest of the castle. None of us have ever seen, or been near him, during this period, including Alec. The reason I am telling you all this, is because tomorrow night is the first night of the full moon. Tomorrow, Caius has asked to change you. I don't know what this would do to you but trust me when I say, he will do nothing to hurt you. Not on purpose, anyway."

I nodded my head as a loud growl filled the air causing Marcus to throw his head back and laugh.

"There is also something else you need to know, Ms. Swan. Aro and I are the only two that have ever had a mate. Despite what people might believe, Athenodora isn't Caius' mate, she is his twin sister. She was changed at the same time and people just believed that they were mates."

I found myself looking up at him, trying to work out why he was telling me this, until I suddenly found myself airborn as the sound of laughter filled my ears. Before I could blink, I found myself in the most feminine looking rooms I had ever laid eyes on. Once I had taken in the piles of pink and frills, my eyes landed on a young woman that couldn't have been any more than nineteen years old, at a stretch.

"I am actually twenty five. Good genetics and all the shit. Anyway I thought I would introduce myself. I am Athenodora but please, call me, Athena. It's a lot more modern and less of a mouthful to pronounce."

I nodded my head, still not sure what to actually say to her.

"I will call you, Isa. It sounds a lot better than Isabella or Bella. Don't get me wrong, you are beautiful and will be drop-dead gorgeous when you are changed. Now don't be afraid, my dear Isa, I am not about to kill you. My brother has the joy of doing that tomorrow. Now tell me all about yourself."

I was about to speak before I was, yet again, pulled off my feet. I folded my arms as I landed back where I had started my day, in the meeting room wrapped up in Demetri's arms. As yet, another loud roar filled the air. Aro walked into the room shaking his head, stopping when he saw me.

"Come and sit up here with me. You can sit in Caius' throne for the time being. He and Athena are currently having a small disagreement. I just hope that they don't cause too much damage. Last time, it took my Sally six months to find replacements for everything they broke."

I found myself trying not to laugh as a young woman walked in the room, shaking her head as the sound of something fragile breaking, filtered in behind her.

"Aro, darling, what are those two fighting about this time?"

She suddenly turned her head to look at me before moving it back to Aro, who nodded his head, causing her to smile.

"So, you're the poor innocent one who is mated to my brother in-law."

I sat there for a moment as her words filled my head, before I stood up so fast, that all the blood suddenly drained from my head, causing the world to go black, for a moment. When I could see again, I found myself looking into the deep red eyes of Caius.

I didn't say anything but, without a second thought, I wrapped my arms around his neck before leaning my head on his shoulder and I starting to cry. After everything I had gone through in the last few days, I couldn't take it anymore. I felt myself being lifted before I allowed my body to finally shut down.

I have no idea how long I slept but I woke to the sounds of a thunder storm. Sitting up a little, I started to notice small things that led me to believe that I was no longer in the castle but, if that was the case, where was I?

"We are currently in my private house in the Caspian Mountains. I come here for solitude and around the turn of the full moon. I take it that one of my family has all ready told you the why part."

I looked round trying to figure out where he was but all I could see was darkness.

"Marcus told me what happened during your change. He also told me that no one had ever seen you during this phase of the moon, either. That you tended to lock yourself away."

I heard the sound of fabric moving before the mattress dipped next to me. For a moment, I wanted to move but something held me where I was, convincing me that I should remain still. I couldn't stop the shiver that ran down my spine as a semi-warm breath brushed against the back of my neck, just before a pair of soft lips slowly caressed it.

"He told you the truth but, my brothers believe it is because I am scared to show them what I look like but, they are so very wrong. I hide because, during this time, I am closer to my animal side, and my wants and needs can't be hidden and, at the moment, my angel, my animal wants you."

It took everything in me not to moan out loud, though I am sure he could smell how much his words affected my body. I tried to hold onto some dignity as his hands moved to cup my breast through the thin shirt I was wearing. He must have changed me after we had arrived.

"You're right, my dear angel, I did and it took every last inch of my self control not to take you then and there."

This time, I couldn't stop the wanton moan of pleasure as he twisted my nipples in between his fingers, causing him to let out a low growl in response.

"As much as I want you, there's no way that you are going to be strong enough. Then again, my angel, you might never be strong enough to handle me, even after your change."

I let out a low growl of my own as I felt his lips tease the junction between my neck and shoulder, marking me, something Edward never did. Once he had finished, I felt his breath across my ear as he started to speak again.

"I told you that you will be changed tonight and I meant that but for now, I have this need to bath you. You still smell of the _boy_ and that can't be allowed. I want you to smell as pure as I know you to be."

I found myself blushing at his words before it occurred to me what was happening and a large part of me didn't care. In fact, the little piece of me that did care was mainly worried about the pain that was to come, rather than who was going to inflict it.

"You have nothing to be ashamed about, my angel. The _boy_ never truly loved or deserved you. Your body knows who it truly belongs to and it's not _him_."

I couldn't find it in myself to argue with him, instead, I leant my head before letting my desires take over. Kissing Caius was nothing like kissing Edward or Jacob. It was the most sensual and breathe-taking kiss I had ever had. To the point I hadn't realized that he had picked me up and had taken me to a large cavern of a bathroom. It wasn't until he sat me down on the edge of a large tub ,causing me to cry out as the cold tiles touched my scorching skin, did he pull his lips away from mine.

"Don't move a muscle. I will run us a bath."

I found myself trying to stay as still as possible, including holding my breath, until I found myself swaying from lack of oxygen.

"Breathe, my angel, you aren't one of us, yet. Let me bath you and feed you your last meal. Tonight, I plan to make you mine, for the rest of eternity."

I couldn't stop myself from letting a wanton moan leave my throat, causing him to let out a low growl before he picked me up and lowered me into the hot water. He pushed me forward a little before he stripped himself and moved in so he was behind me. I allowed my body to sink against his, noticing for the first time that he wasn't as cold as Edward or in fact, any other vampire was, though he was still colder than me.

In near silence, Caius took his time washing me, making sure that he didn't miss a bit, causing me to let out a low moan at times, earning a sharp growl from him, in response. By the time Caius pulled me from the bath, I couldn't stop my body from shaking in pure pleasure.

"Soon, my dear angel, it will be time. I will be turning you when the moon is at the fullest. For now though, I suggest you rest some more."

I couldn't stop the disgruntled moan from leaving my mouth at the thought of having to rest more. Surely there was something else we could be doing to pass the time. A loud growl filled the air before I felt Caius lightly sink his teeth into my neck in a silent warning.

"You will do as I say, my angel, because ,once you are changed, I have plans for you and you'll need the energy. Now, bed."

I bowed my head in submission before allowing him to place me in yet, another one of his shirts, before throwing me onto the bed, causing me to let out a small scream as my body slipped across the sheets. I managed to stop just before I fell off the bed. I glared at Caius before climbing underneath the silk covers and burying my head underneath the pillows, sulking. I felt the bed dip as he sat down next to me. It took everything in me to remain hidden as he started to make little whimpering sounds as he nuzzled what he could of my neck.

"I will not surrender, I will not surrender." I kept repeating my little tyrant as Caius started to pull down the covers to get more access to my neck. I knew there wasn't any use in fighting him but that didn't mean I was going to be easy.

"Oh, my little angel, you are dead wrong. Your body has already surrendered to me; I can taste your arousal in air."

I bit my tongue to stop the moan that threatened to escape, only for my mouth to suddenly fill with blood. Before I knew what had happened, the pillow I was hidden underneath had been destroyed and Caius had his tongue inside my mouth, licking up the blood as his body pressed me into the bed.

Without thinking about what I was doing, I moved my hand and dug my nails into his scalp, causing him to let out a low growl as his hips pressed against mine. God, I could feel what he meant by not being able to take him as a human, he felt huge and a part of me liked it. I threw my leg over his hips and started to rub myself against him. He moved his head down to my neck.

"You, my angel, are playing with fire. I meant what I said before, you will rest even if it means I tie you to this bed."

I, yet again, had to stop myself from letting out a loud moan. I had no idea why I suddenly liked the idea of him tying me down. I had never fantasized of doing so before, let alone getting turned on by the idea.

"Maybe I have given you the wrong pet name. It seems you like having naughty things done to you? I will have to keep that in mind. Now, rest."

I suddenly felt my body start to relax, of its own accord, almost like Jasper was around. Within moments, I was asleep.

C POV

I watched as my angel fell asleep, before leaving the room to open my door to my visitor. The moment I let him in, I found myself being shoved against the wall as his tongue invaded my mouth. He pushed his hips against my leg, showing me how much he was effected by what had been happening between my angel and I. I was a little concerned, however, that he wasn't alone.

"Alice is at home, keeping an eye on the _boy._ She sent me to make sure Bella makes it through her transformation, without too much hassle."

I nodded my head as Jasper pulled himself away from me and into the bedroom, where my angel was sound asleep. Jasper and I had a very unique relationship, something that was never really spoken about. He was the only one who had ever seen me during the phase of the full moon and I was the only one to truly see his inner monster. The Major, as Peter called him, was only the tip of the iceberg in comparison.

"I hope she is a lot more understanding than Alice is about our relationship, because I have plans for your angel."

I couldn't help but shudder at what he could possibly have in mind for her. I walked back into the bedroom to find him leaning against the wall, watching her sleep.

"I do have to ask how you plan on dealing with the issue of her virginity."

I sat down on the edge of the bed, running my fingers through my angel's hair before I answered.

"You know the animal in me will take her during the transformation period. You are welcome to watch but you know, for now, you can't touch her."

He nodded his head before indicating we should move back into the main part of the cabin, at least for now. We still had a few hours before the moon would be at its fullest. I moved so I was spread on across the old battered sofa as Jasper made himself at home on the wingback chair.

"So how did Carlisle take the news of my dear Angel not belonging to his little golden boy?"

Jasper threw his head back and let out a loud bark of laughter before answering.

"He was furious. Carlisle, it seems, really wanted her as part of his little coven. After all, she is still pure, while all the other females in his coven, aren't. In fact, if I remember correctly, none of the females in yours ever were."

I nodded my head as a felt my trade mark smirk cross my face. My angel was a rarity within my kind. Even though she wouldn't be a virgin once she had transformed, she would still be seen as being pure to the vampire world. It meant that no vermin had managed to touch her before, something we all wanted from our chosen mates. Even Jasper's mate, who was locked up in a mental hospital, wasn't pure when he found her, having been abused by those who were supposed to look after her.

We sat and talked about how things were going to change within the Volturi, once my Angel had fully joined us and how difficult my job was going to be in keeping other males away from her.

Half way through, I started to feel the transformation process starting. Without thinking about what I was doing, I removed the trousers I had put on after my bath with my angel, before making my way into her room. I could feel the muscles in my legs starting to lengthen as I moved across the floor. By the time I had reached the bed, my transformation had finished. Letting the monster take control, I ripped the bedding off of my mate, causing her to wake up and gasp. Before she could speak, I attacked her mouth with my own, cutting her tongue in the process, with my teeth.

I knew I was scaring her but, at the same time, the animal in me smelled her arousal, causing me to shred the shirt I had placed on her. I sank my claws into her breast, causing her to let out a loud moan, in reply.

J POV

I slipped into the room, just as Caius fully let go. Watching him claim Isabella, was one of the most sensual sights I had ever seen. I leant back against the wall, letting their combined lust fill my body to the point where I found myself shredding my own clothing.

The moment he sank his teeth into Isabella's neck, I couldn't stop myself from growling at what he tasted. I knew the moment his venom started to work, due to the scream that left Isabella's sweet mouth, followed by another, as Caius took her maidenhead away with one quick push. I refused to touch myself as I watched Caius' monstrous form claiming its mate, as she writhed in pain underneath him. Many who had read about this, saw it as rape but what they never knew was, it had to be done. By claiming her during the first few hours of her transformation period, meant Isabella wouldn't have to deal with the pain of having her maidenhead broken every single time Caius had sex with her.

After what felt like days, but I knew was only two hours, the transformation was well underway and Caius finally pulled out of her. I watched as he continued to hover over her form for a while longer ,before biting her once more, this time directly over her heart, locking his second venom. So, Isabella, when she had finished changing, would become a hybrid, just like him.

C POV

I nuzzled my mate one last time before moving away from her. I needed some relief. Even though I had broken my mate's maidenhead, I didn't come inside of her.

Turning around, I allowed the animal in me to take what he needed from the only other person in the room. Before he knew what was happening, I had thrown Jasper onto all fours and had pushed my way into him with a loud roar. I wasn't gentle with him and, by the time I had my fill, I had left him with a few more scars.

I collapsed on the floor, not caring for the wet patch, just as the sun start to rise. Jasper pulled the curtains closed before dropping on the floor next to me, looking worn out.

We laid there in silence as my Angel, every now and then, let out a low whimper. For the next two nights, Jasper and I abused each other's bodies as the monster in me came out.

On the fourth night, my angel finally woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Cullen's POV is going to be done by the lovely Speklez and in third person. Enjoy the chapter. Updates aren't a regular thing because we are both busy with RL at the moment. **

Pacing the aisle of the private jet that was charted to remove he and Alice from Italy, Edward growled and snarled every few seconds in reminisce of a caged animal that was poked too many times with a stick. He was coiled hard and tight, his muscles bunching under his stone flesh as his mind replayed the scene from the Volturi stronghold for the two hundred and seventy sixth time. Also, for the two hundred and seventy sixth time, he gnashed his teeth together as the supposed second ruler of the vampire race's voice rattled his skull.

_'Mine. My angel.'_

No, Isabella was HIS. She had always been his. NO, she WILL always be his and when he got her back to his side where she belonged, he would be making damn sure she knew it too.

How fucking dare she not listen to him and even more to the point, to remove herself from his grasp and into the arms of another, right the fuck in front of him. Oh, she would learn her lesson, of that there was no mistake. The only question was how to teach her, her place was below him, so far below him. The best place to start, in his mind, was to make her watch as he mutilated and destroyed the one she thinks she had the right to choose. She had no choice, none that he didn't give her and those choices were limited to spit or swallow.

At the thought of her plump red lips surrounding and caressing his member, the once harsh growls turned to lustful purrs as the scene in his head took on a wonderland of ecstasy as he fucked her face, Isabella looking up at him, the same fear she held in her eyes as she backed away from him still present as he held her in place by her thick locks of flowing chocolate. With every whimper or whine from her throat that floated through his mind, a pleasured moan sounded from his.

Sitting in a seat reading a magazine, Alice rolled her eyes a little as different things flashed through her mind's eye. If the stupid little fucker really thought that he was ever gonna get near Bella again, he was truly out of his fucking mind. However, if nothing else, it will be quite entertaining to see him try.

When the plane landed and Edward and Alice disembarked, the first thing they saw was their family standing there, their necks craned looking for the human that they didn't bring back with them.

Jasper's lips pulled into a cruel little smirk when he saw them, having already known they were going to arrive empty handed, but said nothing as he looked down at Alice as she bounded right up to him, just as he trained her to. Chuckling lightly, "perfect timing. Come on, we have a plane to catch." As the two of them walked away, Jasper glanced over his shoulder with a cocked brow when the little mind reader actually had the balls to question him on where he was going. Snorting a little, "none of your fucking business and, in the future, you would be wise to watch how you speak to me. I have no problems relieving you of your tongue should you lose your hold on it again."

The rest of the coven watched as Jasper and Alice walked away or a moment before Carlisle looked at Edward, his eyes showing his disapproval at the lack of a human, "where is Bella?"

Pressing his lips together for a moment in the face of the leader of the coven's anger, Edward swallowed hard before looking down, "she's still with them." Lifting his eyes just in time to see something dark spark in Carlisle's eyes, he decided to lie. "They wouldn't let her leave and Alice and I couldn't take on the number of guards that held her at bay."

Through narrowed eyes, Carlisle growled a little before clicked his tongue. "we'll talk about this at home. Let's go."

As Edward followed his sire out of the airport, his eyes lifted and roamed across the faces of the other members of the coven, seeing a range of different emotions to the news that Isabella was still in Italy. There had been a very clear message given to Alice to pass on to him once she was within the range of his gift that Isabella was to return no matter the sacrifices that had to be made to accomplish that.

The car ride to the house was silent, everyone in their own minds but keeping their thoughts hidden and to themselves. Not a one of them felt the need to give Edward a warning as to what was coming his way once they got to the house.

Emmett sat looking out the window of the backseat, his lips pressed to the back of his knuckles with his elbow propped on the armrest, his ire growing by the second as they drove away from the airport. Even though he expected Edward to fuck up somehow in his very easy orders to bring Bella home, that didn't mean he wasn't ready to shatter the bastard's face for it. This entire thing, the loss of the human, was Edward's fault in the first damn place cause the fucker don't listen for shit. So now, because of that, Isabella was being held hostage by the Italian assholes and the only way to get her back was by force.

As that thought surface in his mind, a dark little smirk pulled at his lips, his teeth poking out a little, the venom coating reflecting in the window he was looking out. Moving his eyes just a little, he saw his mate looking over at him from the other side of Edward, a look of interest on her face as a result of the look on his. With only a slightly raised brow, he got his point across that he would tell her later and returned his attention to the passing trees.

Looking at Emmett for a moment longer, Rosalie shrugged a little before settling back in her seat and crossing her arms, her eyes lowered ever so slightly. Tilting her head, she focused on the cracks in the leather seat in front of her, running the different ways there was to fix them through the forefront of her mind as the deeper part, the one that cannot be accessed by Edward, narrowed in on the little pet. For the fact that Rose hatted the little pest and wanted her gone, the real fact of the matter was she belonged to them until the she died, not until Edward got a bug up his ass and she ends up getting taken away like a toy from a misbehaving toddler.

Did Rosalie want the human around? Fuck no she didn't but what she wanted wasn't as important as what Carlisle did and he wanted the human for the gift she had. It was because she could block Edward's pansy ass little gift that he wanted her to be a Cullen. He wanted to add number and power to the coven because he was convinced a war was coming, eventually, and wanted preparations in place that would see to their survival. Sighing slightly and leaning further into her seat, Rosalie shook her head a little. Seemed he was right after all because Carlisle was gonna go to war with the Volturi to get that fucking human back.

From the corner of her eye in the front seat, Esme took in the posture of the blonde bimbo, her lip curled slightly in the corner. You could see plain and clear in her eyes what she was thinking and it forced Esme to swallow a growl. To this day she couldn't understand why Carlisle took the time and energy to save the vain and shallow little harlot. There was absolutely nothing special about her other than her beauty and that only got you so far. She was dumber than a box of rocks and contributed nothing to the coven as a whole, thinking of no one but herself.

Also, Esme could see the clear disdain for Bella in Rosalie's eyes. How dare she ever think to put herself above _her_. She was leaps and bounds under the feet of the little human and once they got her back to where she belonged, Esme planned to take great pleasure in showing the hussy just that.

In the driver's seat, Carlisle never moved his eyes from the road, afraid if he did and glanced in the rear view mirror, he would end up pulling over and ripping Edward apart for later reattachment. He had ONE job; one very simple order and couldn't even manage to get it right. All he had to do was make the Volturi aware of Isabella and then return - WITH her. Honestly, a human toddler could have gotten this right.

Hands tightening on the wheel, he pressed harder on the gas pedal. There was now a whole mess of things that needed seen to and very little time to see to it before anyone was the wiser of Edward's fuck up.

*X*

Pulling into the drive, there was such a mix of emotions that had Jasper been present, he would probably have a seizure. Nothing was said as the Cullens got out of the car and headed inside their Forks home. This was the last place anyone wanted to be, but with the chief's daughter currently in a different country and someone _knowing_ that, this was where they HAD to be.

Edward wasn't even out of the entryway before Carlisle rounded on him, the back of his hand cracking hard against his cheek, snapping his head to the side. Growling slightly at the action, he looked at the head of the coven from the corner of his eye, a little afraid to look straight on after that.

Glaring darkly at his eldest creation, Carlisle growled low in his chest. "You had one job to do, Edward; ONE. Do you have any idea what you have done? Do you have any idea just what the fuck you did by failing in the simplest task?"

Swallowing hard at seeing just how pissed off Carlisle was, Edward made the quick decision to keep up the ruse from the airport. Licking his lips, he looked Carlisle in the eyes. "I told you, there were too many guards present to get her out with just me and Alice. It wasn't my fault."

Narrowing his eyes, Carlisle sneered at him. "Of course not, Edward. It's never your fault. And isn't it convenient that Alice isn't here to ask, huh? Do not take me for a fool, Edward, I know you're not telling me everything. I want to know what happened and why it was they said she wasn't allowed to leave."

Edward was quick to shake his head, knowing he could actually tell the truth on this one because it wasn't _actually_ said. "They didn't and all I got from their thoughts was exposure risk this and 'boy' that. To many different thoughts at once to get a decent enough read on the situation."

Pointing a finger in Edward's face, Carlisle's darkened. "I had better not find out otherwise, do you understand me? This is not a 'need to know' situation, Edward, not since we're going to go get her back."

Every set of eyes snapped to Carlisle when he said that. They all knew that it was going to happen, but to hear him actually call out Edward on keeping secrets in such a blunt manner caught them off guard. What shocked them the most was he was dead set on this without checking with Alice for the best way to go about it. The color of his eyes told them that he was ready to go up against the entire guard right now for the human.

Esme, seeing her mate ready to run out the door and jump on a plane, set a hand on his arm, drawing his attention to her. Once she knew he was listening to her, she softened her voice to a soothing purr to calm him down a bit. "I want Bella back just as much as you do, My Darling, but if we do not come up with a plan and just go running off, I don't think this will end the way you want it to. Calm down a little and think this through. We don't have Alice or Jasper right now and they are two of our strongest coven members. If we are to be victorious, we need to be smart about this."

Looking into the butterscotch eyes of his mate, Carlisle let himself get drawn in and hypnotized by the swirling liquid orbs, calming down and relaxing as he watched the dance. Rolling his head on his shoulders a few times and taking a deep breath, letting it out slowly to finish the job, he nodded. "You're right, My Love." Looking over at Edward from the corner of his eye, his own sparking slightly again. "There are a few things to see to before we can begin to figure out how to get Bella back."

Narrowing his eyes a little again, "you are to find out everyone that know's that Bella left the area with Alice and what they think they know of the situation. You are also not to be seen while you do it. I don't want anyone to know that we are all here at the moment. And, so help you Edward, if you fail me again, I will light your ass on fire myself."

Looking to the other two present members of his coven, "get ready. We start preparing to get Isabella back at dawn." 


End file.
